Soldiers of the One
__TOC__ The Soldiers of the One (also referred to as "STO") is an extremist terrorist religious group advocating the worship of a single all-powerful god. They are the military arm of the Monotheist Church. History In the early years of the monotheistic movement, the STO safeguarded the Church, which treated them like saviors. Now that the Church is more established, they have become more comfortable with their polytheist neighbors. They will not let the STO live in their fine rooms. They relegate them to live in tents in the cold. The Church may publicly disavow them, but they still use them for military operations. The Praetor is in command, however the Mother also has the power to make decisions. Resurgence of Activity The Soldiers of the One (STO) has been inactive for ten years. What they did during the dormant time is unknown. Agent Jordan Duram investigates a train bombing, which he believes is an act of terrorism by the STO. He also believes that Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone were involved in this group. The train bombing is actually a suicide bombing by Ben Stark. Zoe was not complicit as she was genuinely shocked at the bombs strapped to Ben's chest and shouted at him not to do it. The train bombing affects both the Graystone and Adama families in particular. Joseph Adama lost his wife and daughter in the bombing. He attends a briefing (where those affected by the bombing are informed) led by Caprica City's Mayor and Jordan Duram. There he learns that the STO is most likely behind this attack. As soon as this is revealed, Joseph leaves. Structure The STO is comprised of autonomous cells. Clarice Willow leads a cell on Caprica comprised of members of her group marriage. She also recruits members from the Athena Academy, a private, religious secondary school where she serves as headmistress. Her husband, Nestor, may have been one of her former students. Barnabas Greeley leads another cell on Caprica comprised of current and former students of Clarice's. Whereas Clarice's cell is more discreet, Barnabas leads with bold action which he says the Monotheist Church favors. It is suspected that he is behind the Holo Cafe bombings and perhaps the MAGLEV bombing itself. He and Clarice are enemies. There is an STO training camp on Gemenon. It is run by Kevin Reikle, praetor and instructor. Diego is another instructor who is often seen at Reikle's side. The camp's leaders, soldiers and cadets live in tents outside of the Monotheist Church headquarters. The church prefers to distance itself from the STO publicly, although they rely on them in secret for covert operations. The STO Symbol The STO-Infinity symbol is used by Zoe at one point in the pilot to access the V-Club via e-sheet like a passcode. She enters into a secret room within the V-Club by activating a sensor that is in the shape of the STO-Infinity symbol. Known Members Athena Academy * Clarice Willow, cell leader * Zoe Graystone * Zoe (Avatar) * Lacy Rand * Ben Stark * Keon Gatwick Willow Family Cell * Clarice Willow, cell leader * Mar-Beth * Desiree Willow * Helena * Phoebe * Nestor * Olaf Willow * Tanner * Rashawn Barnabas Greeley's Cell * Barnabas, cell leader * Keon Gatwick * Pann * Hippolyta * Lacy Rand STO Training Camp * Kevin Reikle, Praetor and instructor * Diego, soldier and instructor * Odin Sinclair * Lacy Rand * Devanna * Lexon / Dex * Cass * Sagittaron Recruit * Cadet Recruit No. 1 * STO Guard Others * Gara Singh, covert operative in the Global Defense Department (also known as Alvo) * Scruffy Dude * Worker * STO Martyr No. 1 * STO Martyr No. 2 * STO Martyr No. 3 Additional Images 110 Clarice on Gemenon.jpg|Clarice Willow leads a cell on Caprica comprised of her family and students. Athena Academy Exterior.jpg|Clarice covertly recruits students at Athena Academy, where she is headmistress. 111 Pann.jpg|Pann was the first student Clarice recruited into the STO. 101 Monotheist Gesture.jpg|Clarice converted Ben, who converted Lacy and Zoe to the Monotheist faith. 101 Episode.jpg|Ben Stark blows up MAGLEV Train 23 in the name of the One True God. 109 Keon Gatwick.jpg|Keon Gatwick built the bomb that Ben used to blow up the MAGLEV train. 103 Episode.jpg|Clarice meets with Alvo - an anonymous STO operative in the Virtual World. 106 Barnabas.jpg|Barnabas Greeley is the leader of a more radical, violent STO cell on Caprica. 104 Holo Cafe Bombing.jpg|STO involvement is suspected in the bombing of a holo cafe in Caprica City. 108 Bike Flyer Infinity Symbol.jpg|Barnabas covertly calls for a meeting with an infinity symbol hidden in the flyer. 109 Clarice Confronts Barnabas.jpg|Clarice accuses Barnabas of trying to build a power base. 110 Monotheist Church Retreat.jpg|The STO training camp is located at the Monotheist Church Retreat on Gemenon. 110 Diego.png|Diego is an instructor at the STO training camp. 116 Kevin Reikle.jpg|Kevin Reikle is the praetor at the camp. 102 Nestor.jpg|Nestor Willow is an STO soldier who helps Clarice make Apotheosis a reality. 107 Olaf Willow.jpg|Olaf Willow is a tireless STO soldier who works with Nestor and Clarice. Behind the Scenes Modus Operandi "It is an extremist sect that believes that the only way to. . . proclaim its existence and to wedge its way into the culture is through violence." "One True God?." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, David Eick's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 09:52-10:02. David Eick, Executive Producer Making Distinctions Earlier in the series, Monotheism and Soldiers of the One were confused as one in the same although they are not. Jane Espenson commented on this, "We wanted to make a lot of effort to make really clear what the STO is, what its goals are, and how it fits into the larger Monotheist Church. Because we were finding that we were even getting confused in the writers room, that we were using the words 'monotheist' and 'STO' interchangeably, and they're not." "One True God?." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, Jane Espenson's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 08:52-09:10. "The Monotheist Church is much larger. . . and much more established and respectable. . . It's got some history behind it now." "One True God?." Jane Espenson's commentary, Ibid, 09:19-09:31. "The STO is its militarized faction." "One True God?." Jane Espenson's commentary, Ibid, 09:43-09:48. Infinity Symbol Connections The symbol of the STO is identifiable with the symbol of infinity. It is notable that (according to the re-imagined mythos) that our modern day society on Earth occurs approximately 150,000 years after the events in Caprica. How the symbol of the STO and the infinity symbol on modern day Earth are related is unsure. However, if we assume that the STO are actually being communicated to by the same god that Gaius Baltar preaches in the Battlestar Galactica re-imagined series, a force of nature that exists within the show, then it is possible this symbol is important to the entity of god, and will likely arise in any society with whom this god deems important to communicate. References Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Organizations